


rain.

by aelins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: It's been raining, both metaphorically and actually downpouring in Jace and Alec's day to day life for weeks. The East River is flooded but--if that means Jace gets to kiss Alec in the rain, then so be it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jalec work I posted many years ago.

Rain falls heavy on the tin roof of the Institute. It’s been pissing it down for a week and at this rate, New York City will be underwater by the end of the fortnight. Alec was so disgusted by the weather he’d called it day from training. He was perched in the bay window of the library when his cell phone rang.

_[ Incoming call :: Jace Herondale ]_

“Hello?” Alec said into the receiver.

“Hullo Alec!” Jace’s voice was unusually chipper.

“Jace, have you been drinking? Is that where you were when you were supposed to be training with me?” 

“Uh, shit I’m sorry. I kind of need a ride home. I’m on my fourth Long Island Iced Tea at the Hunter’s Moon.” 

“Fuck’s sake Jace.” Alec sighed. How could one even ingest four of the monster Long Island Iced Teas that the Hunter’s Moon made? “Yeah ok I’ll be there soon.” 

“Thanks, I owe you.” Jace slurred into the receiver. 

Alec hung up and rummaged in his pocket for the keys. He hadn’t been able to drive his car much lately because of flash flooding. He looked outside, the sky was deep grey, and rain poured from the sky but it wasn’t as bad as it had been this morning so he leaped down from his perch on the window and headed out to the street where his Audi A4 was parked. God, how he loved this car. He’d saved and saved for it.

He popped the locks on the car and climbed in the driver’s side. He turned the ignition and the car glided onto the flooded streets of New York. It was rough going to almost Chinatown from the Upper East Side. When he pulled up outside the Hunter’s Moon about 20 minutes later he spotted Jace easily. He wasn’t glamoured and he was standing under the awning of the Hunter’s Moon with a cigarette between his lips. Jace jogged out to the car and slid in easily, not letting too much rain in when he opened his door. His door swung shut and his lips were on Alec before he could protest. Alec jolted with shock. What the fuck was going on with Jace? 

Alec didn’t know what to do but Jace had moved his hand to the back of Alec’s neck, messing up the fine hairs there. Alec pulled away before things got too out of control. “What in the name of the Angel was that about?” Alec said a little breathily. 

“Do you love me?” Jace asked. 

“Yes, of course, I do… but I don’t think you mean the same kind of love.” Alec explained. 

Jace pouted, “I’ve been thinking and thinking. I don’t think I can be with Clary anymore. We had a fight and… I think my ship sunk.” 

Alec couldn’t believe this. They needed to hightail it out of there if any of the downworlders at the Hunter's Moon weren’t suspicious yet they would be if they saw a very married Jace kissing Alec. 

“So because you can’t be with Clary I’m some kind of consolation prize?” Alec said, hoping this was the alcohol talking and the real Jace would come back after a cup of coffee and some water. 

“No---! That’s not what I meant. You know we’ve always had a close bond, closer than most parabatai. I think the reason it’s not working with Clary is that I’ve always loved you. Even when it was the last thing on my mind I knew you were special to me. I haven’t been able to realize just how special until now.” The rain was starting to pour down harder still, Alec put the car in gear and hoped to god they got back before they were both swept into the East River. 

There was silence in the car after Jace’s apparent revelation. Alec didn’t know what to say. Not only was it forbidden but Jace was married to Clary. Could he be Jace’s dirty little secret? 

Several times during their trek back to the Institute the traction control came on in the Audi. Alec was a nervous wreck by the time he found a dry parking garage to park the car. 

“Clary is with her mother and Luke.” And as Alec thought about it, Izzy was out with Simon somewhere in New York. There had been no one around when Alec left and he doubted there was anyone there to spy on them now. They stepped out into the rain and jogged lightly back to the Institute. Alec went to open the door to the Institute but Jace held it shut. 

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you in the rain.” He said before launching himself at Alec. Alec was almost knocked over by the force of Jace’s body colliding with his. Jace’s lips were soft and sweet and they were covering Alec’s lips in the most delicious way. Alec couldn’t help but respond. 

They kissed, tongues tangling and battling for dominance as the rain washed down over them. Jace got Alec’s bottom lip in between his teeth and tugged lightly, earning a moan from Alec. Alec tangled his fingers in Jace’s curly golden hair. He never wanted this moment to end and, all the questions? They would have to wait while Alec kissed the living daylights out of his parabatai. 

Alec reclaimed his lip and returned the favor, tugging Jace’s bottom lip between his teeth and worrying the soft flesh with his tongue. They kissed, soft, desperate, wanton kisses, and finally, when they both broke apart it was only for air. 

Alec’s hand hovered over his lips. “Damn. That was good.” He’d dealt with enough vodka fumes to last a lifetime and it was part of his reason for splitting with Magnus but right now? He’d inhale the fumes from a whole bottle of Grey Goose just to get another kiss. 

They’re standing there, rain pouring down on them and Alec asked, “Is it safe to go inside now, or do we need to kiss in the rain some more?” 

“I think it’s safe.” Jace said with a wicked smirk. 

Alec pulled open the door and stepped inside the Institute. His brand new boots were squelching with water. “I’m going to go change. Do you need some clothes?” 

Jace and Clary lived on the other side of the Institute and Alec had a pretty good idea that they wanted to get things going quickly. Taking a trip to the other side of the Institute would slow things down unnecessarily. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Alec tugged off his boots and wet socks and padded down the halls with Jace in tow to his room. It was the same room he’d had since he’d moved to the New York Institute… these walls could do a lot of talking. Jace stripped of his own boots and shirt, both so wet he had to go put them in Alec’s bathtub in the adjoining bathroom because they were dripping on the floor. 

When Jace came back, Alec was pulling out clean white t-shirts for them. Alec offered him one, but Jace shook his head. “I want to continue our little makeout session and I don’t need a shirt for that.” 

Alec raised an eyebrow. He had a pretty good idea what the were going to do right now so he locked his door and put a silencing rune on the door. Alec toweled off his wet hair and threw the towel at Jace’s chest. “Towel off before you get in bed,” Alec said. 

“Oh you’re asking me to bed are you?” Jace teased. 

“Hey, you’re the one who started this.” 

“Yeah and I’m going to finish it too,” Jace said. 

Alec shook his head and flopped into bed. He was tired, he’d trained hard even if Jace hadn’t been there. Jace climbed in after him. Jace turned to face Alec and smirked. “You know this has been coming for like 10 years?” 

Alec scoffed and ghosted his hand over Jace’s chest. “More like 20. I met you when you were ten and we’re finally getting around to what we should have been doing for the last 18 years.” 

Jace smirked and pressed his lips to Alec’s, Alec straddled Jace’s hips. He pressed Jace down into the mattress and roved his hands over Jace’s chest, never breaking the kiss. Their tongues twisted together and Alec gently flicked Jace’s nipple causing him to shift his hips under Alec to allow for more friction. Alec could feel Jace hardening under him. It was the best feeling he’d felt in his whole life. 

Alec broke the kiss and took one of Jace’s nipples in his mouth and sucked and bit on it. The result was a delicious hardening of the sensitive flesh between Jace’s legs. At this point, Alec was pretty hard too. Alec started working on the button to Jace’s jeans and then his zipper. After fumbling with Jace’s zipper for a second he climbed off his parabatai and pulled his jeans down to his ankles before hurrying to shed his own jeans. Alec fished himself out of his boxers. He wondered…

“Would you possibly be willing to give me head?” Alec said. He didn’t want to push Jace too hard their first time but he wanted to know this was for real. 

Jace beamed at him. “It would be my pleasure.” Jace slunk off the mattress and onto his knees. He gazed up at Alec through golden lashes and stroked Alec in his hand several times before lowering his lips onto the swollen head of Alec’s cock. When Jace’s lips touched the skin Alec felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He’d wanted this for so long, wanted his parabatai for so many years, and never been able to have him, and now it was a reality. It almost hurt, Jace’s lips on him felt so good. Jace bobbed his head up and down on Alec’s cock, reaching between his legs to massage his balls. Slowly but surely, Jace was taking more and more of Alec’s cock in his mouth and Alec felt his legs shake with the pleasure of it. “Jace, you don’t have to---” 

“I want to,” Jace said determinedly. 

Alec sighed. So this was how things were meant to be, this was how it felt to be loved ( and love someone in return ). Jace eventually got most of Alec’s cock in his mouth and it was nearly too much for Alec. “I don’t want to come.” 

Jace hummed and let Alec’s cock go with a light ‘pop’. “What do you want to do?” 

“Is this your first time with a guy?” Alec asked curiously. 

“Kind of....” Jace, said, having the decency to blush. 

“Have you ever…?” Alec asked. 

“No, I wanted you to be my first,” Jace said resolutely. 

“Right. Do you want to do that now or?” 

Jace got onto the bed and shed his boxers and laid on his stomach, ass in the air slightly. That was as much of a hint as he needed. Alec grabbed a condom and pulled out the lube. “Get on your knees.” 

Jace compiled and Alec got on the bed and sat back on his knees and spread Jace open for him. “Don’t be nervous ok?” Alec said. 

Jace hummed happily. Maybe they shouldn’t be doing this… Alec lubed up a finger and gently pressed it to Jace’s entrance, sliding in just slightly. Jace hissed slightly, if this really was his first time Alec remembered all too much how it had stung. “Shh it’ll feel good in a second.” 

“Ok.” Jace sighed. 

Alec slid his finger in a little deeper, up to the knuckle and gently felt for Jace’s sweet spot. It was, thankfully, easy to find and Alec slid in another finger so he could gently rub it. Alec knew he was in the right spot because even though Jace was trying to be quiet breathy little moans were falling from his lips. “By the angel, Alec!” Jace whined. 

Alec smirked and scissored his fingers, trying to stretch Jace out. When Alec thought he was ready and he seemed to have relaxed enough to accommodate a third finger, Alec ripped the foil on the condom and slipped it on his cock. He applied a generous amount of lube to his cock before pressing the head to Jace’s entrance. “It’ll hurt at first, but it will feel good in a second.” Jace held Alec’s hand and squeezed signaling that he was ready. Alec pushed into Jace and Jace hissed slightly and said, “Just give me a minute.” Alec obliged and rubbed soothing circles on Jace’s lower back before Jace said: “Ok, go ahead.” 

Alec started with shallow, slow strokes. It was so sweet and slow he nearly came but Jace squeezed his hand once more signaling him to go faster and Alec obliged, picking up the pace and reached between them to jerk Jace off. Before long they were both flushed and slick with sweat. Alec was hanging onto his control by mere threads when Jace let out a particularly filthy moan and shot his seed over the sheets, that was it, Alec couldn’t hold on anymore, Alec closed his eyes and saw bright, white stars behind his eyes. 

They collapsed in a tangle of limbs, not saying anything as their breathing returned to normal and Alec placed sweet kisses all along Jace’s stubbly jaw. Alec took off the condom, knotted it and quietly went to the bathroom to get something to clean Jace up with. 

When they were clean and getting dressed, Jace asked, “So what does this mean? Do you want to be with me? Should I get a divorce?” 

Alec sighed. “I think you need to talk to Clary. She’s also the co-head of the New York Institute now. So it’s not just your marriage it’s her career. I don’t want to ruin anything for her.” 

Jace looked hurt, “But you love me right?” 

“Of course I love you. I’ve always loved you.” Alec said as he pulled his jeans on. “You two should just discuss things.” 

“Ok. Can you stay with me tonight?” Jace asked. 

“Yeah I can do that.” 

  
*~*~*

**2 years later.**

*~*~*

“Daddy Alec?” A little boy with a shock of curly blonde hair called out from the kitchen table. 

Alec turned from his spot at the stove to look at his son, “What are you doing William?” 

“Max stole a Cheerio from me!” William declared. Max, Alec’s other adopted child from his and Magnus’s marriage was close to 10 this year while William was only 18 months. 

“Max, don’t steal your brother’s food.” Alec deadpanned, the sauce he was stirring was nearly done and Jace would be done with his shift on duty any minute. 

Max pouted at his father and glared at his brother’s food.

Alec heard footsteps and low and behold his husband came walking in, covered in demon ichor, but otherwise unharmed. 

“Jace!!!” Alec said smirking. “I would kiss you but --- by the angel did you take a bath in demon ichor?” 

“Elapid demons in Central Park. Three of them and one of me.” Jace was smirking back at Alec though so he couldn’t have been all that hurt. Apparently, some things didn’t change with time, Jace was still fascinated with death and Alec still loved Jace.

“Go shower,” Alec said.

“Give me a kiss first.” 

Alec leaned in and gently placed a peck on Jace’s lips before hearing Max whining “Ew kissing!” 

Alec smirked and kissed Jace again. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy endings are the best endings :)


End file.
